Shadows
by Scathach-Aislinn
Summary: High in the mountains lives an ancient elvish tribe. Talented young Ice, still a warrior apprentice must learn to master the arts of weapons and magic. And another far more complicated art is yet to be controlled: Love. However dark clouds are rolling in as an ominous prophecy ist forecast and an old enemy is on his way...
1. Chapter 1

**SHADOWS **_[working title]_

GENERAL:

This is a completely fictional story about an ancient tribe, called "The Tribe of Sky", living high in the Mystical Mountains in their hidden city Aileria. The population of this city consists only of elves with immense magical powers and other magical creatures. The elves worship nature and thus only carry "natural names" such as Fire, Lion, Flower et cetera. Only the highest lords and ladies may carry a name with two attributes, such as Frosthawk or a godlike name, e.g. Meliah.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

Screams rippled through the black night, pierced with pain. Ominous black clouds covered the moon and mist fell upon Aileria, the city of the immortal elves.

The sweat was trickling down Leafdapple's forehead and she buried her fingers into her husband's flesh, as another ripping pain seared through her abdomen. She flashed a look at Flake, who too was giving birth to her child. "You are doing fine, Leafdapple", she heard the soothing voice of Kale, who was squeezing her hand reassuringly. "I hope you're right, my love, because I can't endure this any longer" she whispered and screamed again, as the baby finally pushed her way out of her mother's belly. Panting she collapsed on her bed and tried to blend out her friends cries. "It's a girl!", Star, their healer exclaimed happily and handed the newly made mother the tiny child. When Leafdapple saw her daughter, she knew instantly, that all the pain she had endured this night were worth for giving this little child the chance to live. "She's beautiful", Leafdapple murmured. "Just like her mother", Kale whispered into her ear. She smiled lovingly at him, then her gaze was drawn back to the tiny elf in her arms. "Do you already have name?", Star asked excitedly.

"I think", Leafdapple said, smiling at her daughter "I am going to name her Ice" As soon as the name passed over Leafdapple's lips, the world seemed to crash down on her from above, streams of darkness washed her away and coldness was gripping at her heart. She wanted to scream, but before she could open her mouth, the darkness suddenly disappeared and she found herself floating in light. From everywhere there were voices whispering to her like the wind, warning her of something terrible, she could not understand. "Who is there?", she cried "What do you want to tell me?" Suddenly there was a blinding flash and a person, sparkling with the light of eternity stood in front of her. "Listen High lady of the Tribe of Sky, for I carry a warning for your people and your daughter: Beware of the Tiger that roams the shadows", she echoed. "What Tiger?", Leafdapple asked "Please, wait! Tell me, what will he do? What shall I do?". She howled in despair, as the figure was becoming translucent. "If the rising Tiger is joined by Ice the power will be truly his and Sky will fall" Leafdapple heard the fading voice "Heed my warning, for this is what the flow of the future showed me" Again everything went black.

When Leafdapple opened her eyes, she was back in Aileria, in the healer's manor, but the sense of doom didn't fade. Panic strict she looked at her daughter who was sleeping in her arms. "Love, what happened". Kale asked anxiously. "I- I had a vision", Leafdapple answered dizzily. "There was a Lightspirit I think-" At that moment Flake screamed and collapsed, as her baby was born. "Flake?", she asked "Are you all right?"

"Yes", she panted "Now with my baby" the two mother shared a knowing and happy look. "It's a boy", Star said softly. Flake's face brimmed with love and joy, as she looked at her newborn child. "Oh, Flake, that's wonderful!", Leafdapple exclaimed, for a moment forgetting about the dark prophecy.

"Yes. I hope they will become friends", Flake sighed and looked at Ice, smiling. Leafdapple smiled back and she felt a tiny flame of hope and fondness burning inside her heart for the two new members of the Tribe of Sky.

But Flake's next words vanquished the small candle and replaced it with deadly fear.

"His name will be Tiger"


End file.
